Reflexión hacia el futuro
by Berna CXDB
Summary: Su hermana siempre la admiró, era fuerte, decidida, amable y posiblemente una excelente líder. La diferencia residía en que ella siempre lo supo y ahora, después de que la guerra había acabado Hinata lo estaba demostrando ante el clan y ante todos, ella la apoyaría en lo que fuera, después de todo ya se estaba metiendo en suficientes problemas dentro de su clan.


_Esta historia participa en el topic del amigo secreto de la aldea oculta entre las hojas._

_Esta historia va dedicada a Inuka7. No soy tu amigo secreto original pero lo hago con los mismos deseos y buena fe de si lo fueras. Trate de cumplir tu primera petición con una pequeña referencia a tu segunda, tal vez no fue lo más referente pero espero te haya agradado._

_Cualquier otra persona ajena a esta situación le pido disfrute de la historia de la misma manera c:_

_Advertencia: Leve NaruHina._

* * *

El mundo se inundó en una era de paz desde hace ya dos meses. Los jóvenes lo veían como algo normal mientras que los más ancianos, ni en es sus más locos y fantasiosos sueños pudieron haber imaginado la metrópoli en la que el continente shinobi se estaba convirtiendo.

Algo llegó más allá de lo que cualquiera pudo prevenir, pero eso no significaba que otras luchas no estuvieran aun presentes y ese era precisamente el caso de Hinata Hyuuga. Una chica de la cual hace unos años nadie esperaba algo en especial, nunca fue mala en sus estudios ni en las artes shinobi pero viniendo de un clan tan importante como el suyo también era contraproducente que no sobresaliera, tal como fue el caso de su difunto primo que a su corta edad era considerado un prodigio entre los prodigios a pesar de pertenecer de la rama secundaria.

Hace unos años nadie se podría imaginar que sería la favorita para suceder a su clan, ni que tuviera ideas tan contrarias al código milenario que el clan Hyuuga llevaba a sus espaldas.

La guerra cambia a las personas y ella no era la excepción. Vio caer a muchos de sus compatriotas de Konoha junto con sus amigos de otras aldeas, eso sin contar la muerte de su primo que llego a considerar como un hermano.

Su cambio no fue tan drástico como el de muchos otros, tal como el de Lee o el de Shikamaru que optaron por una actitud más seria y reservada contraria a la normal. En algún momento terminarían volviendo a algo parecido a sus antiguos yo, pero por ahora era la única forma en la que sabían cómo sobrellevar sus pérdidas; todos lo sabían y por lo mismo no les decían nada.

Había muchas cosas que tenía en mente, por ahora contraria a su antigua actitud era tomar el liderazgo de su clan y enfrentarse a esos ancianos que se hacían llamar _de linaje puro _y romper su estatus aboliendo la diferencia entre ambas ramas. Neji había conseguido probar que todos eran parte de una gran familia que no merecía estar atada ante los deseos de nadie, tal vez las cosas fueran más fáciles si todo se resolviera de la misma manera que en el clan Inuzuka: el alfa era el dominante y el liderazgo se media por fuerza. Tal vez ya no fuera muy útil esa mentalidad con el tiempo de paz que se veía provenir pero era más sincero, conciso y justo.

Su primo había muerto por voluntad propia, protegiendo lo que amaba y lo que le era importante, sabiendo que su sacrificio no fuera en vano y era algo que quedo en los corazones de todos, nunca desaparecería y mucho menos permitiría que los ancianos del clan negaran algo tan valioso como la libertad de una persona, quien sabe…, igual y entre los nuevos niños de la rama secundaria naciera alguien digno de heredar la voluntad de Neji y lo menos que quería para ellos eran trabas en su camino.

Por otro lado tampoco había recibido una respuesta a su confesión hacia su amado rubio, curiosamente tampoco sentía la urgencia de que fuera respondida. Todo pasó muy rápido que incluso ella se perdería si no lo recordaba con la debida prudencia y calma.

En un principio esperaba con ansias aquella respuesta, después de todo al fin había podido confesar aquellos sentimientos que tenía guardados desde hace años, pero aprendió que no podía ser egoísta, el continente estaba en guerra y había prioridades, de la misma manera al acabar la guerra cada quien tenía sus prioridades.

Sorprendentemente quería trabajar duro para convertirse en una digna sucesora del clan y cambiar ese injusto sistema, de la misma manera se conformaba con ver a su rubio esforzarse día a día para alcanzar su sueño de ser Hokage, por ahora Kakashi se le había adelantado pero sabía que algún día lo lograría y cuando ese momento llegara ella sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos como una igual, no desde atrás como lo había venido haciendo estos últimos años.

Su respuesta podía esperar, incluso si la había olvidado no le molestaría, le haría llegar sus sentimientos de otra manera como la líder del clan Hyuuga, no más como la débil y timida Hinata que todos conocían, bueno, sabía que tampoco podía cambiar tanto a la fuerza pero haría el esfuerzo por ganar un poco más de confianza en sí misma.

—Nee-san, te agradezco por quitarme la carga de ser la nueva sucesora pero deberías descansar de vez en cuando sabes, incluso aunque papá no lo diga está preocupado.

—Gracias Hanabi, pero mañana finalmente hablare con los ancianos y les explicare cuáles serán los cambios cuando me vuelva la nueva líder, no quiero que haya fallas por las que traten de escabullirse.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá a la perfección, sabes que la mayoría te apoya incluso entre ellos, los más sabios saben que es un cambio para mejor, solo la minoría quiere preservar unos privilegios que ya no son útiles ni necesarios en esta nueva era —la miró con una sonrisa. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con su hermana mayor como en las últimas semanas y aunque su relación nunca fue mala, había algo que en sus catorce años juntas no les permitió avanzar más allá de la formalidad que acostumbraban.

—Lo sé, solo quiero que todo quede perfecto.

—Has cambiado hermana —comentó sonriente —, siempre te has esforzado por lo que quieres, pero siento que esta vez es algo diferente… —lo medito por unos instantes —no sé de qué manera pero es distinto.

— ¿Enserio lo crees? —Finalmente dejó de prestarle atención ante todos los documentos y pergaminos que tenía frente a ella y se enfocó en su hermana —, solamente quiero terminar con este ciclo y comenzar uno nuevo, uno del que todos puedan estar orgullosos.

—Yo creo que es algo más que eso, creo que nadie se hubiera imaginado que encararías a esos ancianos, que retarías a papa en un combate para probar tu fuerza y mucho menos que terminara en un empate, tal vez no fue el resultado más satisfactorio para ti pero todos quedaron sorprendidos, sabes, incluso hay rumores de que enloqueciste durante la guerra —soltó un par de risas.

—No puedo decir que no haya influido en mi —esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar a su hermana —, simplemente me di cuenta de que si quieres lograr algo tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo. Tal vez suene tonto e incluso obvio pero es más profundo de lo que parece —estiró sus brazos denotando que se encontraba un poco cansada.

—Quien te viera ahora Nee-san, antes no podías terminar una oración si tartamudear o sonrojarte y ahora estas poniendo el clan de cabeza, claro, eso tomando como excepción cuando hablamos de Naruto ¿verdad? —la miró con ojos picaros y solo reafirmando su comentario su hermana se sonrojo ligeramente.

—N-no es verdad —negó tan rápido como pudo.

— ¿Lo ves?, soy tu hermana y aunque no hemos pasado tanto tiempo como me gustaría lo sé todo sobre ti —exclamó victoriosa —, ¿aún no te ha dado una respuesta? —preguntó con interés. Vio como desviaba ligeramente el rostro —Ya veo, ese tonto.

—No es eso Hanabi, él también debe de tener cosas en las que concentrarse ahora que termino la guerra, a-además no quiero presionarlo, sea cual sea su respuesta estoy segura que llegara en el momento adecuado, por ahora me concentro en lo que tengo frente a mí.

—Realmente eres genial hermana —vio todo el desorden que tenía en la mesa —, supongo que puedo ayudarte.

—N-no es necesario que te molestes, puedo hacerlo sola.

— ¿Tengo que decir abiertamente que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo? —Ambas sonrieron —, no me hagas decir cosas tan vergonzosas ¿quieres? —se puso de pie —. Antes déjame pedir un poco de té, la noche va a ser larga y no quiero enfriarme.

Asintió ante el comentario de su hermana. La vio retirarse dejándola sola, algo que también hasta hace poco había comenzado a disfrutar.

Observo nuevamente todos los papeles frente a ella soltando un suspiro de resignación, ¿realmente había cambiado tanto? Tal vez fue por el impulso pero cuando regresaron de la guerra y escucho que decían que la muerte de Neji había sido algo irrelevante no pudo hacer nada más que gritarles que se callaran, algo de lo que se estuvo hablando en la mansión por semanas.

Después al enterarse que había un grupo de niños que serían marcados con el sello del ave enjaulada el próximo año, trato por todos los medios posibles de que detuvieran de una vez por todas esa estupidez, ¿y cuál fue la única solución que encontró? Tomar las riendas del clan y cambiar el sistema desde adentro con la autoridad necesaria, su padre estaba de acuerdo y siempre lo estuvo, no había forma más clara de demostrarlo que el no haber marcado a ninguna de sus hijas como las reglas lo pedían, en tal caso la victima hubiera sido Hanabi así como lo había sido el padre de Neji. Siempre había querido cambiar eso pero durante su liderazgo nunca se dio el momento ni la situación por lo que cuando Hinata lo dijo abiertamente sin temor a represarías supo que ya era tiempo de prepararse para ceder su lugar, no sería pronto pero sabía que el clan quedaría en buenas manos.

Con todo eso en juego marcar a los niños y seguir con su estilo de vida solo por unos años más para después tener como enemiga a la futura líder no era algo conveniente para nadie, por lo que sus reglas se aplicarían desde ahora con la debida aprobación del actual líder.

También recordaba cuando retó a su padre a un combate, algo que no solo fue presenciado por todo el clan, sino por la mayoría de clanes vecinos y amigos. Tanta gente la puso nerviosa pero la presencia de sus amigos le dio el ánimo para seguir adelante en una batalla en la que peleo al doble de su capacidad. Con todo su esfuerzo imaginó que ganaría pero termino en un empate, aunque a ella le quedo más que obvio que su padre se había contenido, al menos lo había hecho pelear al ochenta por ciento de su habilidad y vio algo que en su vida creyó que las facciones de su padre podrían esbozar: _Una mirada de aprobación._

Tal vez si había cambiado un poco, se volvió más directa y comenzó a actuar pero su busca por el bienestar de los demás era algo que nunca cambiaria, tenía que volverse fuerte y capaz para poder cuidar y asesorar a los que alguna vez estuvieran en una situación como en la que ella estuvo, así como Kurenai la había ayudado a ella le tocaría ser el modelo a seguir de alguien algún día, pero si permanecía con su actitud débil y dudosa nunca lo conseguiría, y tal y como lo había dicho su hermana este cambio la había llevado a muchas situaciones en las que nunca se había imagino estar o nunca había tenido el valor para actuar. Como olvidar cuando…

—Dicen que el té estará en unos minutos —regresó su hermana sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Gracias Hanabi —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Entonces…, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —tomó asiento a su lado.

—Solo me falta decidir la fecha exacta en la que tomare el liderazgo, sé que papá no me lo dejara fácil pero tengo que hacer un aproximado ¿tal vez cuatro años?

— ¿Por qué no dos? Yo estaré apoyándote así que el tiempo debe de reducirse a la mitad —lo meditó por unos momentos —, pasaras por muchas pruebas, entrenamiento y presión, eso sin contar que algunos solo estarán buscando pretextos para posponerlo porque el hecho de que tomaras las riendas ya es algo inevitable.

—Disculpen —abrieron la puerta interrumpiéndolas.

—Oh, el té ya está listo, genial.

—No es eso Hanabi-sama, alguien está en la puerta y pregunta por Hinata-sama.

— ¿A esta hora? —preguntó sorprendida.

— ¿De quién se trata?

—Dice ser Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¡Q-q-que!

— ¡Perfecto! Ve hermana, es tu oportunidad. Yo terminare lo que te reste de trabajo, ahora ve y muéstrale que no hay mujer más fuerte, decidida, inteligente y hermosa que tú.

—P-pero tengo que terminar esto y si…

—No seas tan cabeza hueca, si tanto te preocupa piénsalo de esta forma. Si llegas a emparejarte con ese tonto nadie se pondría en tu camino, todos saben que se convertirá en el próximo Hokage.

— ¡Eso suena horrible Hanabi! No hables de Naruto-kun como si fuera un objeto o un pase para quitarme los obstáculos.

—Entonces solo ve y salúdalo, ya es un poco tarde, ¿Por qué no lo invitas a pasar? Ambos puedes discutir sus planes a futuro.

—Eso no…

—Por cierto, yo quiero tres sobrinos —rio.

— ¡Hanabi!

— ¿Entonces que le digo? —preguntó al ver que las hermanas no se ponían de acuerdo.

—D-dile que salgo en un momento —respondió rápidamente antes de que su hermana dijera alguna locura.

—Suerte hermana.

Hanabi se retiró sin esperar alguna respuesta. ¿Quién lo diría? Tal vez su hermana no había cambiado tanto como lo imagino, seguía siendo la misma tierna y agradable que recordaba desde sus primeros años. Se volvió más fuerte y decidida pero eso no implicaba que dejara der ser la tierna hermana mayor que siempre quiso, al final de cuentas algún día tenía que crecer, se alegraba de que sus ideales no hubieran cambiado y todo fuera por ayudar a los demás sin presionarse a sí misma.

—_Realmente eres alguien genial _—repitió mentalmente al verla salir a recibir a su visita.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews?_

_**Notas del autor: **__Gracias por haber terminado de leerla, no duden en hacerme llegar sus comentarios, críticas y opiniones y espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia así como yo al escribirla._

_Inuka7, si te agrado o no te agrado no dudes en hacérmelo saber que ya veré como reparo el daño xD_


End file.
